1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a RFID tag for a printer provided with a function capable of information transmission/reception with the outside and used for printing of a printer and a printer that carries out printing using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system that carries out information reading/writing contactlessly between a small-sized RFID tag and a reader (reading device)/writer (writing device) is known. A RFID circuit element provided at the RFID tag includes: an IC circuit part storing predetermined RFID tag information; and an antenna connected to the IC circuit part and carrying out information transmission/reception, and even if the RFID tag is stained or arranged in an invisible position, an access (information reading/writing) can be made from the reader/writer side to the RFID tag information of the IC circuit part, and the system is being put into practice in various fields including product management, inspection process and the like.
A prior art in which the RFID system is applied to a printed material, for example, is described in JP, A, 2001-307042. In this prior art, URL information of a web site relating to a printed material is stored in the RFID tag attached to the printed material (page of a publication and the like), and when the RFID tag information is read out by the reader from the RFID circuit element, the URL information can be got. By this arrangement, the URL information of the web site relating to the contents of the printed material can be got surely and easily.
Suppose a case where an access is to be made to a web site or the like by an operating device such as a mobile terminal in order to print got information as a printed material. In this case, it is generally necessary to connect the operating device and a printer or a personal computer to each other by physical wiring and to transfer data to the printer for printing. Alternatively, it is necessary to attach data to an e-mail and transfer it to the personal computer and to make a print by operating the printer from the personal computer. Since connection between the operating device and the printer and operation such as attachment to an e-mail are required, a burden of operation on an operator is huge and inconvenient.
The prior art is to store the URL information of the web site relating to the printed material in the RFID tag, and utilization of the RFID tag at printing of the information got from the web site and the like as above is not particularly given consideration.